Happy shopping, Horrid Henry!
by Mr.kill123
Summary: Henry and Peters game of scrabble is interrupted by their mother, who tells the boys they are going shopping.


Before **I start my story:** I would like to thank everyone who left me my first reviews! It was nice to know someone was enjoying them. I got extremely excited haha. Rude Ralph is seriously weird was my first fan fiction to get reviews. That's pretty cool. If you enjoy any of my stories leave feedback! Thanks so much.

It was Saturday. Henry and Peter were in the living room playing scrabble.

"It's your turn, Henry." Peter said politely.

"But I'm not good at this game." Henry whined.

"It's ok, Henry. It's just for fun." Peter replied.

"Yeah. Fun." Henry said tonelessly.

Their mother walked into the living room wearing her jacket.

"Who wants to go to shopping!?" She asked excitedly.

"Oooouu! Me!" Peter shouted as he jumped up and ran towards his mother.

Henry smirked and rearranged some letters while Peters focus was away form the board.

"Oh, look! I got a word!"

"What is it, Henry?!" Peter exclaimed.

"It says, worm." Henry said, before he started laughing.

Peter frowned.

"Don't be horrid, Henry!" His mother said angrily. "Now tidy up and get your pullovers on."

"Ok mom!" Peter ran over to tidy up.

Henry walked up the stairs and into his room to get his pullover. He slipped on a grey pullover hoodie with the killer boy rats logo on the front.

He admired his pullover in the mirror and smiled. Ralph had given it to him for his past birthday. He had been wearing it outside ever since.

"Were leaving Henry!" Peter announced from downstairs.

"Coming, worm!"

Before leaving, Henry decided to check on his Hamster, fang.

"See you soon Fang! Here's some extra treats in case you get hungry." Henry filled Fangs little bowl with hamster treats.

Fang ate the treats viciously, making his little hamster noises.

Henry chuckled. "You're so cool, fang!"

"Come on, Henry!" His father shouted.

Henry closed Fangs cage, left his room and raced down the stairs.

"Everyone into the car." Their father said, waving them out the door.

Peter and Henry both got into the back, as their parents boarded the front.

"I just love shopping centers!" Peter exclaimed.

"Me too." Said Henry. "Well, only the stores with toys in them."

"Alrighty then." Henry's father said. "Everyone ready?"

"Yes, dad!" Peter said with a smile.

"Good!" They began to drive down the street.

Henry looked out the window. He saw Rude Ralph and Brainy Brian walking along the sidewalk.

"Great. They're probably on their way to get me." Henry groaned.

"You can call them when we get home." Henry's mother said.

A few moments later they were just around the corner form the shopping center.

"I can see it!" Peter shouted happily.

"Good job, worm." Said Henry.

"Don't be horrid Henry." Said Peter.

Henry's father turned the corner and parked the car. Everyone got out.

"Hold my hand Peter." Their mother said as they walked into the front entrance.

Peter reached out for Henry's hand.

"Bleh yuck! I'm not holding his hand!" Henry shouted.

His father glared at him. "We all need to stick together."

Henry spotted the toy store. "Mum! Let's go there!" Henry pointed.

"Not right now Henry." His mother said as she walked into a clothing store.

Henry pouted. "Can't I just go look?"

"Oh look, Peter!" Henry's mother said. "This shirt would look so cute on you!"

"Ouu! Bunnies!" Peter smiled big and took the shirt into his hands.

"Bunnies?! Bleh." Henry stuck his tongue out.

His mother glared at Henry. "Peter can wear whatever he likes."

"What about me?" Henry asked.

"Find a shirt you like, Henry." Said his mother. "A sensible one."

Henry walked further into the store and looked about. He spotted a purple Gross Class Zero shirt. "Wow! Cool!" Henry ran over and took it off the wrack. "I bet Rude Ralph would be begging to borrow this!"

"Put it back, Henry." His mother said.

"What? Why?!" Henry asked.

"It's inappropriate." His mother replied.

"What?! No it's not!"

"Gross Class Zero is gross, Henry." Peter said.

"Shut up, worm!" Henry groaned.

"Henry!" His mother shouted. "Don't act up in public! And your brother is right. That's not a very nice shirt."

"It's the nicest shirt in this store!" Henry whined.

"Henry! Find another shirt." His father said sternly.

"Fine." Henry looked around. No shirts really stood out to him. "Can't I just get a toy instead?" He asked.

"You don't need toys." Said his mother. "You have plenty at home. You need new clothes."

"No I don't." Henry crossed his arms.

"I got new clothes, mum!" Peter said smiling.

"Yes Peter! You did!" His mum sounded proud.

"Well I want a Gross Class Zero shirt!" Henry exclaimed.

His mother sighed. "How about a mutant max shirt?" She held up a red mutant max shirt for Henry to see.

"Well, that shirt is pretty cool." Henry said.

"It's settled then." She said as she tossed it into the shopping basket.

Henry waited in line to buy the clothes with Peter and his mum. He noticed a Gross Class Zero headphone set at the front. "Whoa! This is so cool!" Henry picked up a box and shoved it at his mother.

"Put it back, Henry." She said impatiently.

"But they're limited edition!" Henry added.

His mother bought the clothes and left the store, putting the box back in a random clothes area as they exited.

Henry groaned, realizing again he didn't get his own way.

"Can I please get a milk shake mum?" Peter asked politely.

"Of course you can my little bunny hop." Replied his mother.

"What sort of milk shake do you want, Henry?" Asked his father.

"Hmm. Chocolate." Henry replied casually.

His father and Peter went to line up at the food court.

Henry and his mum waited at a table.

"I don't like shopping." Henry told his mother.

"I know you don't." She said, exhausted.

Peter and his father returned with the milkshakes.

Henry took the straw out of his, and began drinking it fast, and messily.

"Henry! You've got chocolate all over you!" Peter announced.

"Slow down, Henry. You'll get brain freeze." Said his father.

Seconds later, Henry held his head and began to scream in pain. He flopped to the floor dramatically.

His parents looked around as random passers by watched.

"Get up, Henry!" Said his father.

"My head is going to explode!" Henry shouted.

"No it won't." His father reassured.

Henry climbed to his feet, still holding onto his head groaning.

"I think it's time to go home." His mother said.

"I agree." Said his father.

Once they got into the car, Henry was feeling much better. His father started the car, and turned on the music.

All of the sudden, killer Boy Rats blasted loudly on the radio.

Henry's face lit up as he chuckled. "I forgotten Id put that CD in there!"

He began singing to Killer Boy Rats extremely loudly.

Peter looked at him, unhappily. Both their parents covered their ears. "Henry!"

His father ejected the CD from the car. Moments later, he popped in the happy hippo soundtrack.

"Ou! Happy hippos!" Peter smiled.

Henry covered his ears. "NOOOOOOO!"

"This is much better than all that screaming in your ears." Said Henry's father.

As they pulled up in front of their house, Henry jumped out and ran to the front door. He couldn't run inside fast enough.

"I really hate shopping!" Henry said out loud to himself. "And I really, REALLY hate happy hippos!"


End file.
